Czarny świt
by Risika Redfern
Summary: <html><head></head>Caroline razem z przyjaciółką wybierają się uczcić swój szkolny sukces zanim rozpoczną pracę. Niestety nie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, gdyż zamiast na imprezie kończą w zamku Strażników. Czy obie agentki oprą się urokowi Strażników?</html>


**Czarny ****ś****wit**

**Próba Ognia**

Czy gdybym nie zgodziła się iść uczcić naszych dyplomów na tej przeklętej imprezie razem z przyjaciółką, byłoby tak samo? – zastanawiałam się, rozglądając się po lochu. Zmarszczyłam brwi, gdy pojęłam o czym rozmyślałam. Cholera! Jestem (co prawda od niedawna, ale jednak) szanującą się lekarką sądową, naukowcem, więc dlaczego mam moment rozmyślań „co by było gdyby"? Cóż... może to szok? Serio, odkąd przeniesiono nad do Budapesztu wszystko szło na opak. Podciągnęłam kolana pod brodę, przytulając się mocniej do ciepłego boku czarnowłosej. W pomieszczeniu, gdzie nas zamknięto było zimno... O pardon lodowato! Jak nic nabawimy się przeziębienia, a w najgorszym razie zapalenia płuc.  
>- Caroline? – wyszeptała moja towarzyszka niedoli. – Masz komórkę?<br>Poszperałam po kieszeniach cienkiego płaszcza w kolorze kawy, aż wymacałam pożądany przedmiot. Modląc się do wszystkich bogów i innych sił wyższych odblokowałam klawiaturę. Jęknęłam ze złości, gdy spojrzałam na kolorowy ekranik.  
>- Nie mam zasięgu! – poskarżyłam się czarnowłosej. – A twoja, Clary?<br>Słyszałam szelest ulubionego płaszcza z czarnej wełny, kiedy przyjaciółka starała się dobyć swoją Motorolę z klapką. Czułam napięte mięśnie dziewczyny, podejrzewałam, że była wściekła. Podejrzewam, że gdyby ten czerwonooki chłopak jej nie obezwładnił, to wydrapałaby oczy temu, który trzymał mnie. Wychowywałyśmy się razem, dlatego też Clary zachowywała się, jak moja siostra. Swoją drogą ten facet, który mnie dotykał jest fajny. Długie, siwe włosy, blada cera, od stóp do głowy ubrany w czerń i te zielone oczy. Ej! Panno Antonescou nie powinnaś go lubić! Pamiętasz, porwał was? – skarciłam się, czerwieniąc się. Moich uszu dobiegło wściekłe prychnięcie.  
>- Nie ma to jak pomoc sprzętu komunikacyjnego – ironicznie zauważyła Clary. – Oczywiście, że NIE MA zasięgu!<br>- Jak myślisz, gdzie jesteśmy? – zadałam najbezpieczniejsze w tym momencie pytanie.  
>Clary zdążyła zrobić dwa kierunki studiów, w czasie, gdy ja walczyłam z medycyną. Moja przyjaciółka kryptolog i specjalistka od kryminologii, wiedziała przeważnie z czym mamy do czynienia. Poza tym, kiedy zajmie się myśleniem, powinna się rozluźnić. A ja potrzebowałam poczucia bezpieczeństwa, jak nigdy w życiu.<br>- Zastanówmy się – wymruczała powoli czarnowłosa. – Nie ma tu zasięgu – wsunęła przed siebie dłoń i po każdym argumencie zginała jeden palec. – Jest zimno, schodziliśmy w dół, opieram się policzkiem o coś, co przypomina strukturą skałę, a poza tym czuć tu wilgoć i są łańcuchy. Co ci to mówi Antonescou? – zapytała ironicznie.  
>- Że to podziemny loch albo cela? – odparłam głupio.<br>- Dobrze, że podzieliłaś się ze mną tą błyskotliwą konkluzją. Tak, blondyneczko, jesteśmy w celi! – jej głos wręcz ociekał sarkazmem.  
>Nie byłam blondynką, tylko niebieskooką szatynką, ale jak każdy miałam głupie wstawki. Urażona, wygięłam usteczka w podkówkę, nie odzywając się. Czułam, że Clary nagle poruszyła się nerwowo. Musiała kogoś usłyszeć, w końcu pracowała jako agentka służb federalnych. Spojrzałam na nią pytająco, ale wzrokiem nakazała mi milczenie. O tak, bo aż się paliłam, żeby pogadać z naszymi porywaczami! Litości! Zacisnęła palce na ramieniu, po czym stałam prosto za nią. Chryste! Nie mam zamiaru odegrać jakiś bohaterskich akcji. Od tego jest ona, ja wolę być w cieniu.<br>- Nie powinnyśmy tu schodzić Dioro* – mdląco słodki, kobiecy głos odbił się od ścian.  
>- Aeron tylko coś przybąkiwał – zaprotestowała Diora – a nie powiedzieli wyraźnie: Nie. – mogłabym przysiąc, że wzruszyła ramionami.<br>Głos należał do młodej dziewczyny, prawdopodobnie naszej równolatki, poza tym był miły dla ucha. Clary nadal nie rozluźniła się, podejrzewam, że nie ufała nikomu. Cóż... Tego nauczyło nas życie. Poklepałam ją nieśmiało po ramieniu, żałosna próba dodania otuchy.  
>- Ashlyn ma rację. Maddox i Reyes poprosili, żeby tu nie schodzić, dopóki nie pogadają z Torinem. – wytknęła kolejna kobieta.<br>- To nie nasz problem, że Torin to normalny, zdrowy facet, Daniko, cukiereczku. Każdy z nich musi czasem...  
>- Anya! – warknęła zgodnie tamta trójka.<br>Pierwsza weszła młoda nastolatka, za nią dwie nierzucające się w oczy blondynki, a po nich białowłosa kobieta, ubrana w białą szatę. Dobrze ubrane, zadbane, w przeciwieństwie do nas. Zabiłabym za ciepły barszcz, koc, gorącą kąpiel i świeże ciuchy. Zresztą nie tylko ja.  
>- Cześć cukiereczki – widziałam, jak po słowach białowłosej żyłka na czole Clary niebezpiecznie pulsuje – Jestem Anya, bogini Anarchii, te dwie to Danika i Ashlyn, a to dziecko to Pandora.<br>Oczy nastolatki zwężyły się niebezpiecznie: Tak, są podobne z Clary.  
>- Nie mów do mnie Pandora.<br>- Nazywam się Caroline Antonescou, jestem lekarzem sądowym, a to moja przyjaciółka... – przedstawiłam się.  
>- Agentka specjalna Clarissa Vartanian. – wpadła mi w zdanie czarnowłosa.<br>Oczywiście, nie mogło być spokojnie. Tuż za plecami kobiet pojawił się białowłosy anioł, a za nim ogolony na łyso postawny facet. Clary zesztywniała, przybierając dokładnie tą samą minę, jaką prezentowała podczas przesłuchań. Skuliłam się za nią, chcąc zniknąć. Niestety palące spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek nie chciało oderwać się od mojej osoby. Na dłoniach miał czarne rękawiczki, których nie było, gdy nas zabierali.  
>- Diora prosiłem cię o coś, prawda? – zapytał ten łysy.<br>- Przecież lubisz, jak sama podejmuję decyzję Aeronie – odparła dziewczyna niewinnie, uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko.  
>- Przepraszam, ze przeszkadzam w tej romantycznej scenie, ale, o co tu do cholery chodzi? Jako agentka federalna mogę was oskarżyć o napaść – warknęła moja przyjaciółka.<br>Pięć par zdumionych oczy wlepiło się w nią. Rozumiałam złość czarnowłosej, ale nie chcę żeby nas rozdzielili. Anioł podszedł do mnie i zacisnął palce na przedramieniu. A panna Vartanian gotowała się do ataku. Wspominałam, że jest mistrzynią prawie każdych sztuk walki?  
>- Clary – poprosiłam.<br>- Zaprowadź ją do Stridera, będzie ją miał na oku – polecił Aeronowi anioł. – A ja zajmę się tą.  
>- Ona ma imię, podobnie do mnie. – syknęła Clary.<br>Nie wątpię, że oni za szybko się polubią.

Co z człowiekiem może zrobić kilka godzin snu! Było mi tak dobrze i ciepło, że aż nie chciałam wyściubiać nosa spod pościeli. A do tego coś przyjemnie głaskało mnie po plecach. Czyste lenistwo! Zresztą na pewno zaraz będę musiała wstać do pracy albo wpadnie tu Clary. Westchnęłam, mocniej przytulając się do poduszki. Tylko czemu ona jest taka twarda?  
>- Dobrze się spało maleńka?<br>Od kiedy to poduszki gadają, jak białowłose anioły? Podniosłam oczy napotykając intensywnie zielone oczy. Pisnęłam, odskakując na drugi koniec łóżka. Mężczyzna miał na sobie cienką bluzę i dżinsy, oczywiście czarne. Zdjął buty, wyciągnął się wygodnie na posłaniu. Spojrzałam w dół na niebieską koszulkę nocną. Zmarszczyłam brwi, nie pamiętałam, żebym się przebierała. Poszłam na imprezę inaczej ubrana.  
>- Clary! – wrzasnęłam, podrywając się z posłania.<br>- Nie ma jej – usłyszałam w odpowiedzi.  
>- Jak to jej nie ma? Gdzie jest? Z kim? Ktoś ty?<br>- Zadajesz za dużo pytań. – skarcił mnie – Nazywam się Torin i jestem Nieśmiertelnym. Nie wiem, gdzie podziała się twoja koleżanka, podaliśmy wam środki nasenne.  
>- Co?<br>- Środki na-sen-ne – przesylabizował – Ktoś musiał ją zabrać, gdy Strider wyszedł.  
>Przetrawiałam w myślach wszystko od początki, a on przyglądał się mi. Clary nie ma. Kłopoty. Jestem sama z Torinem. Następne kłopoty. Moje życie jest cudowne. Też kłopot.<br>- Jak masz na imię? – zapytał anioł.  
>- Caroline, ale przyjaciele mówią na mnie Cara.<br>- Jak się znalazłyście w Budzie?  
>- Obroniłam niedawno dyplom, jestem lekarzem sądowym, a Clary agentką. Przeniesiono nas do tutejszego oddziału NCIS – wyjaśniłam – Wychowałyśmy się w tej samej rodzinie zastępczej, adoptowali nas. Myślisz, że jest bezpieczna?<br>Odruchowo wyciągnęłam dłoń, aby go dotknąć, ale odskoczył ode mnie. Urażona wstałam i zamknęłam się w łazience. No nie wierzę, popłakałam się!

Minęło kilka dni, odkąd Torin ode mnie odskoczył. Ignorował mnie, więc robiłam wszystko aby nie przebywać sam na sam z nosicielem Zarazy. Poza tym martwiłam się o Vartanian, nikt jej nie znalazł. Wpatrywałam się w okno, patrząc na deszcz. Nienawidziłam go, bo rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym podczas burzy. Westchnęłam ciężko, podciągając nogi pod brodę. Usłyszałam, że mężczyzna wchodzi do pokoju.  
>- Caroline – wyszeptał łagodnie.<br>- Odejdź! – zacisnęłam powieki chcąc odciąć się mentalnie od niego.  
>Gdzie jest Clary? – to pytanie nurtowało mnie od początki, fakt, że była nieprzytomna, więc sama nie mogła wyjść. Zesztywniałam, gdy Wojownik położył dłoń na moim odkrytym ramieniu. Dodajmy, że zapomniał o rękawiczce. Odskoczyłam od niego, ale zaraz zostałam przyparta do ściany. Uwięziona między chropowatym blokiem ściany, a potężnym ciałem Nieśmiertelnego nie miałam zbyt dużego pola do manewru. Owszem każda z nas przechodziła kurs samoobrony, ale nie umiałabym nikogo zranić, przynajmniej świadomie. Szczerze mówiąc to domena Clary.<br>- Znajdziemy ją – zapewnił mnie Torin – Może coś przeoczyliśmy?  
>- Poza faktem, że była nieprzytomna? – burknęłam oschle – Dlaczego dotykasz mnie bez rękawiczek?<br>Uśmiechnął się tylko, po czym zawładnął moimi ustami. Zawładnął, to najbardziej odpowiednie słowo. O żesz... Ten facet umie zrobić użytek z języka, nie tylko w celu denerwowania. Wtuliłam się w niego nie reagując, gdy zaczynał rozpinać guziki bluzki, pod którą miałam skąpy T-shirt należący do Anyi. Tak na serio nie miałam tu ciuchów, a oni nie za chętnie puszczali nas do miasta. Zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyję, wzdychając z rozkoszy. Kto by powiedział, że cała ta historia tak się skończy?  
>- Cara – wyszeptał z zadowoleniem.<br>Zrzuciłam nieszczęsną koszulę, ale nie bardzo wiedziała, co robić dalej. Kilka następnych chwil i stałam w bieliźnie, której raczej bym nie kupiła, Clary chyba też nie. Zaraz potem zsunęłam podkoszulek z umięśnionego torsu Nieśmiertelnego. Jego skóra parzyła, ale to pewnie dlatego, że był nosicielem Zarazy. A ja byłam na nią odporna, na szczęście.  
>- Torin – szepnęłam ze strachem, gdy manipulował przy haftkach stanika.<br>- Nie bój się, przestanę, gdy powiesz nie.  
>No i co biedna Cara miała zrobić? Uległam mu, ciągnąc za sobą na łóżko. Delikatnie, ale zaborczo poznawał moje ciało, nawet nie wiem, kiedy byliśmy nadzy. Zajęta odczuciami rozkoszy, drgnęłam, gdy ugryzł mnie. Teraz pojęłam czym jest orgazm. Znaczy nigdy nie spałam z nikim, bo mama Suzie wpoiła mi i Clary głęboki szacunek do samych siebie oraz przekonanie, że niewinność powinno się oddać temu jedynemu. Prawdziwym problemem było, kiedy Zaraza wszedł we mnie napotykając opór w postaci błony. Miał przekomiczną minę, którą zapamiętam na całe życie.<br>- Jesteś dziewicą?  
>- Tak.<br>Powiem jedno. Warto było czekać na Wojownika opętanego przez demona. Po tamtej nocy nie miałam zamiaru go opuścić. Nie odstępowałam go na krok, co nie podobało się Cameo. No cóż... Priorytetem teraz jest odnalezienie Clary.

Tydzień później weszłam do pokoju Torina, a on nie oderwał wzroku od ekranu telewizora.  
>- Caroline? – szepczesz.<br>- Hmm?  
>- Zapomniałem ci ostatnio powiedzieć, że Cię kocham.<br>A to Zaraza.


End file.
